The Hufflepuff That Stole my Heart
by Potterhead97
Summary: Harry Potter is swept into the Triwizard Tournament, and is Hogwarts second contestant. He fell for the heartthrob Cedric Diggory, and they soon start seeing each other secretly. Find out what happens when Harry falls too hard for his rival. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I hate it. I am lying on his chest and he is caressing me with his strong hands, but I hate it.

Tomorrow he will go on pretending that we aren't lovers, but bitter rivals in the Triwizard Tournament.

I cannot help but love him though. Cedric Diggory is the man who makes me forget about it all. The horrid past I had to endure. I look into his grey eyes and I know that everything will be okay.

People say that I fancy Cho Chang, but that is definitely not the truth. I always glance over at Cedric, and they assume I am gazing at her. It is sad because he is constantly with her, for they are "dating". He is ashamed of our love. Whenever I see her, I bubble with jealousy.

I hear one of Cedric's classmates snore and turn over. That is my cue to leave. Don't want some 7th year seeing me, a 4th year Gryffindor, in bed with their seeker. What a scandal that would be!

I slowly slide off of Cedric's bed and the sheet glides across my nude body. I silently but quickly dress myself and leave his dormitory.

The Hufflepuff common room is not exactly new to me, but I still do not know my way around it.

I find the door to the hall, and there are sudden footsteps behind me. Hannah Abbott abruptly stops and is astounded at seeing a ruffled Gryffindor exiting the place.

I dash out of the door and make my way back to the Gryffindor common room before Filch can spot me.

I kick my truck in frustration before falling onto my bed. I am so stupid! I forgot my Invisibility Cloak in Cedric's dormitory! I groan and can hear Ron rustling around in his bed next to mine.

"Oi mate, what are you going on about?" He barely says. It is about four in the morning, and he is obviously upset that I have woken him.

"Nothing, sorry. Just go back to sleep," I whisper.

"Alright, if you say so, Harry," he says. He falls back asleep as soon as his head hits his pillow.

I pull off my glasses and get under the covers.

I lay there reminiscing the moments while engulfed in Cedric's scent.

But then anxiety rushes over those recent memories. Is Hannah going to splurge about seeing me, or keep it a secret? Only time will tell...

The second task is only days away, and Cedric is as distant as ever. I am in the library skipping out on a hearty lunch, but I really need to figure out this miserable egg. It contains my only clue for the second task.

I am looking through our library's collection of books about aquatic creatures. One by one, the job is enduring. I slam one shut and sit at a chair. I plant my face into my palms and sigh deeply.

"Pssst!"

I look up and lo and behold, there is Cedric's face in between a few books. He is standing on the other side of the shelf, not wanting anyone to see us together.

I get up and approach him from the side facing myself.

"How are you doing on this fine day, Harry?" He winks and his scrumptious half-grin appears on his face. That does not make me feel any better at all. It makes me so irritated, that he cannot do this in front of anyone!

"I could be loads better. It's just that my boyfriend, he isn't the greatest with relationships, not one bit."

A flustered look grows on his face. But then he leans over and sticks his head through the gap in the shelf and gives me a deep and succulent kiss.

I rip away fast. Oh yes, do I love it, but I am not going to keep doing this. I feel used. He does not know how bad it feels, him not wanting people to know about us.

I can't help it when the tears start forming in my eyes. I look down and start towards the library door while swallowing down a few sobs.

"Harry," Cedric says quiet, yet stern. He does not want to deal with people seeing me cry while with him. That raises too many questions. Then there is Hannah, who saw me there last night. Only Trelawney knows who she has told about me being in their common room.

"Harry, get back here!" He yells. Cedric starts after me, but I am much faster than him.

I cannot look back. I need to get away from everyone. I run up the columns of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

There, I shut myself from them, and cry my heart out. What am I going to _do_ about this?


	2. Chapter 2

As I lay on my bed in the fetal position, I recall all of the great memories I have had with Cedric thus far.

It all started off as a little wink he gave me during our Quidditch match last year. It seemed odd at first, but I soon caught on.

Then along came the Quidditch World Cup. Him and his father, Amos, came along with the Weasley's, Hermione, and I.

While we were discussing the opposing teams, he slyly put a note into my pocket. Cedric put a finger up to his mouth, telling me not to speak of it. I read it at the Weasley's tent and he told me to meet him at his tent shortly after the match was over.

When I headed over, he made up some refreshing Gillywater tea and we sat on his couch, discussing the match. Things soon started moving in a new direction after a bit though.

Cedric cupped the tea in his hands, and leaned his elbows onto his knees. He looked quite happy with the situation.

We were rather close. He chuckled and looked up into my eyes.

"You know... Cho isn't as great as you think she is," he muttered then took a sip of tea. My cheeks flushed red, how did he know I faintly fancied her?

Cedric did not even glance away from my eyes. He moved a bit closer to me and sat up.

"Your eyes... they are so beautiful," he said profoundly. He laughed nervously and clutched his cup tighter.

"Err... thanks," I said then took a gulp of tea. I was wondering if he was really hinting at what I thought he was.

Then my perspective took a turn, perhaps for the best.

Cedric removed his tan coat to reveal a white sleeveless shirt. His arms were big and muscular, yet soft. His legs were the same.

I couldn't help it when the bulge appeared in my jeans.

Cedric put his tea down on the table, and took mine as well. He put his hand on my thigh.

"Listen, I didn't just invite you over for tea-"

"I know," I interrupted.

He looked at me with his lips parted. Then his slid his hand up my thigh slowly, just to make sure it was okay.

I shyly lifted my hand to his brown hair and ran my fingers through it.

That's when he leaned towards me and we kissed.

Or what about just weeks ago?

I had told him that the first task was dragons, I didn't want him wounded. (Yet he still managed to get burned)

Then a few weeks following, Cedric approached me in the hall and whispered, "You know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for... a bath." He winked and walked off. I stood there, astounded that he had talked to me.

That night I headed down there beneath my Invisibility Cloak. I muttered the password, fresh pine, and the door creaked open.

I dropped my cloak after walking in, and spotted Cedric sitting in the swimming-pool sized bathtub.

"Harry," he said with awe.

"Cedric," I responded.

I untied my robe and let it fall to the floor.

He watched me as I slipped into the hot water next to him. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Isn't it nice in here?" Cedric gestured at the entire bathroom. There is a stained glass portrait of a mermaid and many faucets for bath soaps.

"Definitely. It's brilliant," I said with a nod and quick smile.

He returned the grin and then kissed me on my cheek.

I was quickly aroused by this. A stunning man kissed me while we were naked, don't forget this.

Cedric trailed his kisses down to my neck and I inhaled a quick breath. Then and there in the Prefects' bathroom, we made love for the first time.

None of that really matters though. All of that was concealed by Cedric's fear of people hating him for being himself. He would literally die of sheer embarrassment. His peers would not accept him anymore.

That is not love. That is not showing me how much he cares. I cannot believe that I let him put me through this misery.

I am going to tell Cho. That is what I shall do to make him regret it. Getting his girlfriend involved will be utterly amusing.

I pull myself together and leave the Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall.

When I get to the Great Hall, I spot Cho Chang, Cedric's perfect princess, with a gaggle of her fifth year classmates.

I scowl with disgust, but I must do this. He needs to know how much he hurt me.

I muster up my courage and stride towards the Ravenclaw table with confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

I am fast approaching the table and the snotty Ravenclaw girls are already giving me nasty glances. I tread over to Cho and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello there, Harry," she says with a smile.

"Hi. Could I have a quick chat? In private?" I ask a bit too impatiently.

She looks back at her friends who stare worriedly back at her.

"Alright." She gets up and we walk to a quieter hallway.

I stop abruptly and she follows. She is fiddling with her scarf nervously.

"So," I say, breaking the awkward silence. "I have a question."

"What is it, Harry?" Cho responds timidly.

She looks a bit nervous and scared, which makes me feel bad. Oh, well.

"Err, I was just wondering if Cedric has talked to you about me or not," I explain softly.

Cho furrows her eyebrows and shifts her feet.

"Uh, I dunno what your talking about, Harry. Sorry." She looks toward the Great Hall very uneasily.

"Oh. Well I just thought that if he hasn't told you, I will. Him and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now." The words flow out a lot more easier that I had anticipated.

We both stand there uncomfortably and I massage my right temple.

Cho spins around and walks fast towards the Great Hall entry.

Well, now that is done. An incredible weight lifts off of my shoulders as I follow her trail to the Great Hall.

Before I enter, I make sure to linger by the entry to see the current situations.

My eyes creep toward the Hufflepuff table to spot Cedric leaning over a thick book. Cho is behind him and stoops down to tell him something.

She has distracted him from his studies, and he has a look of disbelief on his face. He makes a swirling motion with his hand and kisses her on the cheek.

She then walks away. Cedric sighs and continues reading.

I then look over to the Gryffindor table and find that it is safe to approach.

I finally enter the place and take a seat next to Hermione.

"Harry! Where have you been?" she says with worry.

"I slept in," I say casually.

"The second task is in days. Do you even know what you are going to do?"

"Yeah. I do. Calm down and have some pumpkin juice." I slide the jug towards her and she rolls her eyes at me.

Hermione pours herself a cup and opens today's Daily Prophet.

She nearly spits her juice everywhere and throws the paper down.

"Harry, read this!" She points at one of the cover stories. They are all covering the Triwizard Tournament, of course.

I begin to read the one that has her wand twisted in a knot.

_A Scandal at Hogwarts_

_This week's gossip: Young Harry Potter was found sneaking around the Hufflepuff common room late last Saturday. This raises peculiar questions with the Hufflepuff house. Who could have provided him with a password? Sources tell us that he was with the seventh year hottie, Cedric Diggory. Were they exchanging tactics or perhaps something more juicy? Our witness reports that she saw Potter exiting the room ruffled and nervous. More about this controversy on page five._

Of course. Rita Skeeter paid her. I had almost forgotten about Hannah Abbott spotting me, that little rat.

I look shyly at Hermione, and she has a cross look upon her face.

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

We gather our things to head off to Double Potions.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and I sat at the same table for potions. She badgered me to tell her, so I hissed to her that I would. I looked behind us as she cut the ingredients and dropped them in one by one. I saw Ron, who was staring at me, and he turned a violent red color when our eyes met. He leaned over and muttered something to Seamus, then the two of them chuckled into the quiet chatter that filled the room.

I turned around and itched at my face, trying to look unaffected by Ron's seemingly new attachment to Seamus; they had always disagreed with one another, so it was odd.

I looked back at Hermione and she was stirring the solution in the cauldron. It was a partner exercise, so I paged through the potions handbook, making sure that it looked like I was keeping busy. That was when Hermione leaned onto her palm and snuck a quick glance at me, apparently waiting for an answer.

I lowered my voice considerably and watched as the contents of the cauldron swirled in a flimsy way.

"I've been with Cedric," I started. "Ever since the World Cup."

She stopped stirring and her lips parted in surprise. She stared at me, then blinked. "That's where you went after!" Hermione gasped in realization. "You went with Cedric!"

"Yeah..." I rubbed my forehead and stared at the table.

"Have you really been... you know," she gestured wildly in the air, unable to make her lips form the actual words.

I then folded my hands together neatly and looked her directly in the eye, brow raised. "Yes, Hermione. More than once." I stared back down at my hands and nervously fiddled with my fingers.

Yet she stared, the shocked look still plastered on her face. Hermione's eyebrows nearly merged with her hairline and her mouth was still gaped in surprise.

"Th-that explains everything!That's why you seemed so interested in Cho! You were keeping an eye on her and Cedric's relationship!" She blinked, wide-eyed, and silently mouthed 'oh my god' as she turned to slowly stir the mixture, displaying a look as if she had just solved a puzzle.

Hermione took a ladle and scooped up some of the solution, poured it into a vial, and cleaned the rest of the supplies. She came back and we still had about ten minutes left in the old potions classroom, located in the dungeons. So we sat in each other's presence quite awkwardly until she broke the silence between us.

Hermione turned and opened her mouth, then grinned politely, trying to make it seem that she wasn't so stupefied. She lowered her voice and moved closer to me. "I was just wondering... How is it? Err... _being_ with Cedric." She hitched up and eyebrow and bit her lower lip, as if she was going into a cautious area with me.

"Well," I said and smiled reassuringly, signaling that it was alright. Hermione is my best friend, she shouldn't be so worried. I sighed, not knowing which words to describe being with Cedric. "He is wonderful. There is nothing else like being with him, to be honest."

Hermione watched me carefully, me being infatuated was rather new to her. She closed her eyes briefly, smiling, then opened them. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I don't mind. Honestly." I nodded once and gave her a soft, closed-lip smile. "Thanks, Harry. I'm just a bit astounded really." She chuckled.

It soon was the end of class and the rest of the lessons were significantly uneventful.

I headed off to the Black Lake and seated myself beneath a large oak tree. I had plenty of work, but it was Friday and I needed the rest, the whole Tournament and added stress from my peers was really starting to weigh me down. I dropped my bag next to me and leaned against the mossy trunk, staring out at the glistening lake.

I hadn't exactly gotten enough sleep the previous night, so I started letting my concious slip away and I fell asleep, the setting sun's glow welcoming me to dream.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a cold shiver and the moonlight shone onto the glistening lake. I realized that I must've been sleeping for hours, and start to gather my bag to leave.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," a singsong voice rings out above me. I jump, startled that someone was watching me sleep. I glanced up to find Cedric lounging on the lowest of the tree branches. "What are you doing here, Cedric?" I asked in confusion. He smirked then pushed himself off of the branch. "Waiting for you to wake up, of course. Y'see, I think we need to talk about some things," Cedric said matter-of-factually.

I scoffed and muttered a sarcastic, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

He paced forward and set a hand onto my shoulder, massaging it reassuringly. Cedric sighed then proceeded to explain. "Why'd you have to go off and tell Cho? You really freaked her out, not that she believed anything you said."

I glared at him, was he seriously going to pull this bullshit with me?

Cedric chuckled sadly before going on. "I also got alot of questions about that article in the Daily Prophet. I'm starting to... _regret_ our shenanigans."

He looked up into my eyes and I saw embarrassment embedded between the grey streaks.

"Regret?" I repeated with a shaky voice. "You _regret_ toying with my emotions?" My voice started to rise, and I violently shrugged his hand from my shoulder.

"Harry! Harry, keep it down or we'll get caught," Cedric said in a whisper and I merely laughed. "So do you actually have feelings for Cho or is she some sort of trophy?"

He disapprovingly furrowed his brow at this and tilted his head. "She's a nice girl! Sure, being with her covers up the fact that I'm having... this _thing_ with you, but at least try to remember that she's a person!" He shook his head, he was obviously pissed off now. Cedric leaned down and added a snotty: "Besides, it sure beats dating a nut job like you," before storming back to the castle.

"Cedric!" I shouted and darted after him. "Cedric, _wait_!"

No matter how much I pleaded, he did not stop to reason with me. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and, giving up, I snuck back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone was, of course, sleeping and not a trace of my incoming was detected. I found that it was nearing one a.m., so I slipped into my bed and fell asleep with the rest of the fourth year boys.


End file.
